Warhammer 40,000: Into The Breach
by DeadManSinging
Summary: Join the disgraced Imperial Guard Sergeant Camille Armand, and his squad of "The Hellrazors", part of an elite regiment within the Imperial Guard that specialize in Suicide Missions. Follow them on their journey as they come across a mysterious sword, horrifying nightmares, heresy, action and friendship.
1. Chapter 1: The Hellrazors

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Warhammer 40,000 or any of the races mentioned. Warhammer 40,000 belongs to Games Workshop.**

Chapter 1: The Hellrazors

Armand knew this feeling. This was the feeling he got before every mission. It was a crude mixture of fear, excitement and woe. As he and his squad descended to the planet below in the Valkyrie, he knew that this mission would end like most of the others did, he being one of the few survivors. Armand is part of a Veteran Strike Unit known only as "The Hellrazors" whose specialty is suicide missions.

The soldiers in the unit were chosen by their superior officers for displaying acts of valor or achievement on the battlefield. Armand had fought and survived myriad campaigns and served under some of the most famous and notorious Imperial Commanders. He would have made Colonel; but Armand was known to disobey direct orders and to do whatever it took to get the objective complete with as many of his men alive as possible.

This of course, was not popular with most Imperial commanders, and had he have been any other soldier, he would have been shot many years ago. But his superiors were amazed by the fact that he was able to complete high risk missions without death or serious injury. It was this that got him chosen for the Hellrazors, his ability to survive. He was put in command of his own squad of Guardsmen of the Hellrazors, and told to complete his missions by any means necessary, and his life would be spared. This was his agreement, should he fail one mission and survive, and he would be put in a Penal Colony, or put in front of the firing squad.

His Valkyrie was reaching its destination. He and his squad weren't briefed on the mission, and were told that they would receive briefing once they landed, as they were accustomed.

"Alright men" He announced, "You know the drill, get your gear ready, we have briefing in 3". His men got prepared and awaited landing.

"_Attention! We are coming into landing now. T-minus 10 seconds" _The pilot stated through the Intercom.

"_Hail to the Emperor, and Raise Hell"_.

The dropship came to a landing, its doors giving out a mechanical squeal as they opened. Armand could see a man on the landing pad, dressed in carapace armor, and equipped with a chainsword and boltpistol. Armand knew this was the Commanding officer.

"Sergeant Camille Armand?" The officer asked to Armand and his squad as they stepped out of the Valkyrie.

"You called Sir?" He answered.

"Good, I'm Lieutenant Cato. I'm the commander officer on this front, I asked for your squad personally, I've been told to brief you" the officer explained.

"Before you do that sir, there's one thing I should let you know" Armand said. "You should know that I get things done. But I get things done my way. Not yours. If that's a problem tell me now, and we will leave, if not, you put the guns in our hands, you point as in the right direction and you get the bloody hell out of our way. Do I make myself clear Sir?" He continued.

"Perfectly Sergeant, I was given this lecture by your CO Sergeant. I know how you like to do your job" Cato answered. "Now, if I may, can he get on with the briefing?" He asked rhetorically. "We've been fighting the Orks on all fronts. It's a full-scale Waaagh! My platoon and I have been ordered to recapture a Manufactorum from the enemy, but the Greenskins have us pinned with their artillery they have up on the hills to the north. I need to and your squad to take out those guns. Can you do that?" Cato ordered swiftly.

"Of course we can, that's what we do. We've faced worse, and we've done this one a hundred times!" Armand answered with pride in his voice. "Alright men, time to earn our keep. We've got Greenskins we've got to kill, and guns we've got to blow up. You know the drill, Raise Hell!" He ordered to his men.

"One other thing Sergeant, both sides have resorted to trench warfare. That means the Orks too." The Lieutenant said to Armand.

"Nothing we can't handle Sir, we're always equipped with Shotguns and Frag Grenades. We'll clear em' out!"

"You'll need this Sergeant" Cato said, handing Armand four demolition charges. Armand and his squad got into their Valkyrie and got ready for the battle a head.

"Pilot, we need you to drop us as close to that Ork artillery battery as possible."

_"__Sir, that's insane!"_ The pilot answered over the intercom.

"You were told this before you got assigned to my squad, I need my pilots to be insane, the Hellrazors specialize in suicide missions. You hear that? Suicide missions! We're not going to all sit down and have a tea party! Now are you going to take us there, or am I going to have to fly this piece of junk myself?"

_"__That won't be necessary Sir! I'll do it sir!"_ The pilot replied in a fearful tone.

"That's what I thought". The Valkyrie ascended into the sky and flew towards its objective furiously. The Hellrazors rocked and shook inside the ship. As it went in for a landing, it came under fire from Ork Big Shootas.

_"Sir, we're coming in hot!"_ The pilot exclaimed.

"We'll be fine Pilot. Just stay calm! And everything will be okay! I've been on so many combat drops I've lost count" Assured Armand as the Valkyrie came to a sudden and abrupt landing. The screech of the doors opening was like the thunder before a tempest, as the open door let the screams and sounds of war spill into the ship.

"Hellrazors, Raise Hell!" Armand cried as he and his squad charged out of the Valkyrie firing their weapons.

As Valkyrie departed, it was shot down in midair by an Ork Rockkit. Armand and his squad took cover as the flaming wreckage smashed into the ground, barely missing them. They got their bearings and started to work their way up from the base of the hill where they landed.

"Hellrazors, do what I tell you, and you will make it back alive, I promise you that. See that?" Armand asked while pointing at the flaming wreak that was once a Valkyrie. "That means we have no evac. We have to kill them all now, and we have to destroy those guns."

They made their way up the hill, using whatever cover they could to protect them from the Big Shootas up the hill. They saw a small contingent of Orks entrenched a few meters away from them and opened fire. The Orks fired back. The air was filled with Flashes of red Lasgun fire and yellow bullet traces. Armand ordered his men to prepare their Shotguns and charge the Trench. Before they began their advance, he threw a Frag grenade into the Trench, killing many Orks and scattering the survivors. He cried out before jumping into the Trench, "Raise Hell!"

The Guardsmen followed behind him, firing their shotguns at anything with green skin. The Orks attempted to run out of the trench to regroup, but The Hellrazors found them easy pickings, as if they were hunting geese.

"Outstanding men, but we're not half way done yet. We still need to advance this hill. Watch your spacing and use cover. I'm not going to lose my entire squad to a single mortar round or grenade" Armand ordered to his men.

The Hellrazors made their way up the hill, repeating what they did for the first trench with the others, clearing them out one by one, scattering the Orks with the tactical use of a Frag grenade. They were making good progress. They suffered no casualties until they reached the gun battery after they had cleared the final trench. They came upon the battery. It was heavily defended by machine gun towers and barricades. There were Loota boyz guarding the perimeter with their big shootas.

Armand couldn't see any minefields, but he could see his objective, the looted Basilisks, and an Ork Big Mek. He only assumed it was the Ork in command of the battery. The path towards the battery had little to no cover.

"Alright men, the objective is dead ahead" He said to his men. "They have heavy machine guns, barricades and possibly mine fields. The Greenskins don't want us to destroy those guns. To get up there we are going to have to run in ; zig-zag, and I don't want everyone to run up there single file, space up, make yourself harder to shoot. Ork guns are inaccurate and grots are terrible shots. And don't do anything until I say so! Understood?"

They sprinted up the path in a zig-zag, they were spaced up well, and Armand was proud of his men, but it wasn't good enough. The Orks shot down about 4 of his men before they could make it to the barricade, and another one was blasted away when an Ork loota put his gun through a hole in the barricade and fired into him at point blank range. Armand managed to kill it, but it was too late.

You see, Armand wasn't like most Imperial Officers, commissioned or non-commissioned, he cared about his men. While most Imperial Officers would see hundreds or thousands of dead Guardsmen as being minor casualties, Armand never saw any fatalities as being minor casualties. Armand always preferred bleeding in the trenches with his men, rather than watching and commanding battles from the safety of a battleship in orbit.

"Damn it! We're losing men!" Armand had frustration and woe in his voice. "Everybody get down, we're going to crawl for that opening in the wall!"

They got on their stomachs and crawled on the ground through the mud, making their way towards the opening in the barricade where they could get through. Armand's men were in front of him, moving quickly several of them made it into the opening. But Armand saw the last thing he wanted to see, a mine right in the path of his men. He screamed out "MINE!" but it was too late, the mine went off, annihilating those near it. He did however, manage to pull on of his men back away from the explosion, but he had shrapnel stuck in his leg.

"Wait here, I'll get these Greenskin bastards! Then I'll come back for you! I promise. I never break my promises!" Armand assured the younger Guardsmen. It was then that he remembered that this solder was only just drafted to his unit earlier that day, and he hadn't had time to catch his name.

"You're new to this unit aren't you, kid?" He asked him.

"Yeah, that's right Sir." The guardsmen said with much pain present in his voice.

"What's your name?"

"Augustus, Sir! Ow! Private Boni Augustus!" Replied the Guardsman

"Well you listen hear Augustus, I never break a promise. I'll be back, but I have to destroy those guns. Stay here, I'll keep the Greenskins off your back, but stay alert, there could be some we missed" He said assuring Augustus.

"Ow! Roger that Sir!" Augustus replied.

Armand made his way into the encampment. The Grots on the Machine Gun turrets turned around and began to fire at him. Armand took cover behind a wall. He aimed his Lasgun at a nearby fuel tank and prepared to fire. Armand was a crack shot, one of the best in The Hellrazors, and always prepared a Rifle to a Sword and Pistol. However, he is also well known for his swordsmanship. He fired at the fuel tank. A direct hit, it blew up destroying the Machine Gun towers, and giving him free passage past where the Artillery guns were.

He was running low on ammo for both his Lasgun and Shotgun. He prepared for his Bolt pistol and took a choppa from the dead body of a nearby Ork boy. He knew that he still had at least an Ork Big Mek to kill before he could even get close to the Basilisks. He followed the path up towards the guns, killing what few Ork boys were left. And then, seemingly out of nowhere, came the Big Mek.

"YER KILLED MAH BOYZ YOU DID" Exclaimed the Ork. "YER NOT SO SQUISHY FOR A HUMIE! BUT YER NOT GONNA GET ME BIG GUNS. I NEED DEM TO KILL DA OTHER IMPERIAL BOYZ. I'LL KILL YER DEN PUT YER HEAD ON DIS ERE POINTY STICK! DEN MAYBE I'LL GET SUM RESPECT FROM SOMEFING OTHER DEN A GROT!"

The Ork swung his power claw at Armand. Armand ducked. He had done this before. He slid between the Orks legs and jumped on his back. Stabbing the choopa into the Ork, he held on to it like it was a handle. He dropped a grenade into an opening in the Orks armor and jumped off, rolling away.

"WATS DIS? YER GIVIN' UP? I WAS JUST GETTING' STARTED WIF YOU!" The Ork said before his torso exploded in a bloody mess.

With no more Orks to stop him, Armand finally made it to the Basilisks. He slsughtered the Orks manning the guns and armed the demolition charges that Lieutenant had given him. He walked back down towards where Augustus as still lying, detonating the charges while he walked.

"Are you alright Trooper?" He said to Augustus.

"I've been better Sir." Augustus replied. Armand made his way towards to body of his dead communications officer who's Vox Caster was still intact.

"Sergeant Armand to Lieutenant Cato, Lieutenant Cato please respond" He asked over the Vox.

_"__Sergeant this is Lieutenant Cato, go ahead"_ Cato responded.

"I have destroyed the guns, but I have 8 men down and 1 wounded and our ride is gone. I request evac immediately!" Armand pleaded.

_"__Roger that Sergeant, dispatching a Valkyrie with a Medic onboard now. I'll await your arrival with bated breath."_

Armand proceeded to nurse Augustus's leg while he waited for the dropship.

"Sir, I thought you wouldn't come back" Augustus said to Armand with relief.

"What did I tell you Augustus? I never break my promises"


	2. Chapter 2: Bump In The Night

Chapter 2: Bump in the Night

A dark, flame filled battlefield was all around Armand. All he could hear were flickering flames, gun fire and the haunting screams of death. His squad was dead, and he was the last one alive. He held his gun tight to his chest. As if it were is very soul and he didn't want someone to reach out and snatch it away from him. He saw Daemons spill out of a warp gate and rip his fellow Guardsmen to shreds. He heard the voices of the damned cry out from that tainted gate. He tried to run but he could only walk. When he tried to cry out in fear his voice was lifted out of his mouth and into the air filled with the same sounds of woe and horror that he wished to express.

No matter where he went he saw the same bodies on the ground, lifeless and full of holes. But suddenly they reached up and tried to grab him, crying out "Help Us". But what was going on? He watched them die. The dead cannot come back to life. And then, to his dismay, out of the darkness and flames stepped a silhouette of a figure. This was no mortal man. Armand could feel that this figure was pure evil. As if it was all the evil in the Warp conceived into one abominable embodiment of evil.

Armand quivered in his military cot and awoke, drenched with sweat and shaking with fear. He always had dreams like this. They were never the same, there were always changes, but they were always like this. Armand remembered the landscape, and the battle. It was from the infamous Dark Massacre of Thor II.

The Dark Massacre of Thor II was the battle that really got him noticed by his superiors. Armand and his squad were garrisoned on the Hive World known as Thor II when Chaos Cultists staged a coup against the planet's governor and opened a Warp gate; letting many forces of the Word Bearers Legion of the Chaos Space Marines to enter the planet.

Armand managed to survive for several weeks alone, after his squad died. He used guerilla warfare tactics and traps to take out patrols and destroy tanks. Had he not have gone against direct orders and rescued other surviving guardsmen and civilians, he would have made an Officer and commemorated rather than being noticed for The Hellrazors.

It wasn't just the fact that he rescued Civilians and Guardsmen from Exterminatus that he was put in the Hellrazors instead of being promoted and commemorated, but he actually condemned the high officers of their request for Exterminatus and that they wouldn't let him simply warn, let alone rescue the survivors. It was because of this that Armand had a severe hatred for the Imperial high command. Anyone above the rank of Lieutenant he saw as being nothing more than mass murderers, willing to sacrifice countless troops to gain even the smallest of victories.

Armand sat up on his cot. It was 4:00 am. Only an hour until regiment came and woke everyone up anyway, so he decided he would get his uniform ready and shine his boots. He was on Ares Prime the prime planet in the Ares system and Home base of The Hellrazors. He was there awaiting new members for his squad, after the Orks on his last mission killed all but one of his men.

Private Augustus had just been released from the infirmary a day ago, and was edger for action. He was up and ready, pacing up and down in his quarters a few meters away. Armand thought that he might be up so he put on his freshly shined combat boots and made his way towards Augustus's quarters. As he made his way towards the door he was stopped by the Guard on duty.

"Sorry sir, but you have to return to your quarters, you aren't allowed to leave during lights out" the guard said to Armand.

"Just try and stop me. What are you going to do? Arrest me for reporting for duty early?" Armand replied in an anger filled tone.

"Ok sir, just…just be careful" the guardsmen replied with fear in his voice. Everybody in The Hellrazors knew about Armand, and no one dared mess with him.

Armand opened the door of Augustus's quarters and stepped in. "Feeling better Private?" He asked.

"Much better, Sir." "What are you doing up this early? " He asked Armand

"Can't sleep" Armand Replied. "You?"

"I can't sleep either Sir. I think it's all the excitement of being of that hospital"

"Well you should have slept. I assume we will get our new squad mates and be off to war, no sense in keeping us in our beds. That's how things are around here, only in death does duty end, private" Armand said in a joking tone.

"But Sir, I thought you weren't like that…"

"Of course I'm not like that! Most of that stuff is rubbish. We still have to do it though. Anyway, I think it's good that you're up this early. I like it when my soldiers are eager for action "Armand interrupted. "Anyhow, I wanted to know how you were going, I'm leaving now. I'll meet you at the new arrivals barracks in 06:00 hours." Augustus saluted Armand as he walked out.

Armand closed the door behind him and walked down the dark empty hallway. There was something telling Armand that he shouldn't go back into his quarters. Like a voice, or a feeling inside him. Armand paused for a moment, only inches away from his door. 'No' He thought. 'I'm already up anyway'. Armand had another strange feeling inside him that told him to head to the bushes outside the armory. He didn't usually do things like this; he usually just stayed In his quarters or in the firing range in-between assignments. But he thought anything for a change in his boring life would be something he was up for.

He turned around and started to walk towards the exit. He saw the guard again.

"I thought I told you to return to your quarters!" The guard said

"And I thought I told you to try and make me" Armand replied with determination.

The guard backed up. He knew there was nothing more he could do. He turned around and walked in the opposite direction.

Armand just shook his head and snickered to himself, he couldn't believe the stupidity of some of the guards in the base. Armand walked up to the door and turned the handle. He stepped out into the court yard. It was even darker than the hallway, as if the entire base were in the bottom of a bleak, dark abyss. Armand could hardly see a thing, but he knew the base better than his one palm, so he nevertheless proceeded towards the back of the armory.

Armand made his way around the barracks and towards the armory. He walked past various patrols. There were men in Sentinels, on foot and in Chimeras, but they either didn't notice Armand was there, or just ignored him, because none of them tried to send him back to his quarters. But then again, they could have seen him but didn't try to send him back, because they knew that Armand would just do what he wanted anyway. He always did.

When he got to the armory, he turned and started to walk around it. When he got to the back of, he saw something. It was something in the bushes. He got on his knees and reached over to it. He slid it across the ground towards him. It was a sword in a sheath. He looked around to see if anybody was watching him. He couldn't see anyone, so he picked up the sword, stood up and hurried back towards his quarters.

When he got inside his quarters, he turned the light on and laid the sword on his cot. He gripped the handle and slowing took it out of its sheath. It was a work of art, a masterpiece of a sword. Certainly better than any other sword he had seen. It had a power blade, like most other swords, but it was very long, but not too heavy. The base of the blade was very contoured; it went in and out in a strange yet symmetrical pattern. Armand thought that perhaps it was an ancient weapon, created sometime before the Dark Age of Technology. But when he turned the sword over, he saw what sent shivers down his spine. There, engraved in the blade were the words:

Camille T. Armand; Ash Sgivsgi'or

Armand wanted to know how whoever, or whatever, knew his engraved that into the blade, knew who he was, and why did he feel a sudden urge to look behind the armory for the sword. That language, Armand thought, was familiar. He had seen it before, but we couldn't remember where, but he knew it was alien. As he inspected the sheath more closely, he could see that it would not pass for human, but Armand like this sword too much to just give it up, and he knew that command would take it off him. He got out the sheath from one of his other swords and slid in the sword to see if it would fit. It fit perfectly. Armand thought it would fit, that sheath was always too long for his other sword anyway.

Armand didn't know what time it was now, but he knew it must have been getting really close to 5:00 am. He knew that the wake up bells would ring soon, and that he'd need to be ready for duty. So he just sighed to himself, and got his carapace armor vest ready, and put it on.


	3. Chapter 3: New Blood

Chapter 3: New Blood

Armand was making his way through the base to the new arrival barracks. Most of the Guardsmen were in the mess hall, but Armand was simply too eager to meet his new troops and report for duty. He had no time for food.

He walked across the road and through a patrolling squad. They yelled something at him, but he couldn't make it out, so he continued to make his way to the barracks. It wasn't a huge building, but it was still reasonably large. It was a quarter of the size of the regular barracks, but had several rooms within it; each could house about ten men. Armand made his way into building. As he went in, he saw the officer in charge of new arrivals.

"What quarters are my new men being held in?" He asked the officer.

"Barracks B Sergeant" the officer replied.

Armand gave a nod of acknowledgement and started to walk towards Barracks B.

"Be careful Sergeant, one of those new arrivals is a handful, they might give even you a run for money" the officer warned.

"I'm sure he's nothing I can't handle" Armand replied.

"SHE, Sergeant" the officer corrected.

Armand paused for a moment and was surprised, but he just shrugged and walked off. He got to the door and walked through.

"Rise and shine boys and girls, rise and shine" He exclaimed as he walked in, despite the fact that most of the Guardsmen were already up.

The new arrivals scattered about the place to get in their proper positions, until eventually they were all in front of their respective cots standing at attention. There were 8 of them, all standing perfectly still, like statues, almost as though they weren't even breathing.

"Alright men, I am your new commanding officer, Colour-Sergeant Armand. You've probably heard of me. You've each been assigned to this unit because you have proven to be extraordinary on the battlefield in your particular fields. Now, when I come by you I want you to give me your rank, name, previous regiment and specialty".

Armand walked up to the first Guardsman, a tall, stocky, muscular man with a bald head.

"You first"

"Sir, Lance Corporal, Chester Balint, Catachan 17th Jungle Fighters, heavy weapons, sir!" The man answered.

"Hear that boys and girls? We got a Screaming Devil on our hands." Armand stated. "But for future reference, I'm not your standard Sergeant. You don't have to speak to me like you're some kind of Servitor, we're all equal here."

Armand approached the next Guardsman. He was of regular height and size and had a few cuts and small scars all over him, not unlike Armand himself.

"Your turn" He told the Guardsman.

"Private 1st Class, Alexander Clement. I served with the 8th Cadian Regiment. I'm a communications officer and I am especially skilled with…umm… being a communications officer, Sir."

"8th Cadian you say? Well if it wasn't for them I wouldn't be here! Welcome aboard Private!" Armand replied to Clement.

The next Guardsman was small, slim young man with long hair dark hair.

"What about you, kid?" Armand asked him.

"Private, Ardell Bennett at your service sir. I was with the 8th Cadian too sir. I'm a sharpshooter, I was the best shot in my platoon" he answered.

"Is that all? " Armand asked.

"No sir, I killed an entire platoon of Tau Fire Warriors myself. My platoon was all dead, except for me and my rifle. It took me a whole Week, but I got it done."

"A survivalist? A bastard after my own heart. Next up"

The next Guardsman was a tall hairy man with a bushy beard and moustache.

"I'm Corporeal Mikhail Dostoevsky, but my friends call me Ticker. I served with the Vostroyan Firstborn" he said with a Slavic accent.

"Why do they call you Ticker?" Armand asked.

"Because I specialize in bombs. Grenades, demolition charges, rockets, melta bombs, anything that goes boom, I'm an expert in" Ticker answered.

"I could use a man of your caliber" Armand said to him with a smile.

Armand walked up to the next man. He was tall but slender, and sported a gas mask.

"I'm Private Heimlich Creel. I served with the 278th Armageddon Steel Legion. I am skilled with many firearms, but I am an expert in Xenos combat, especially with Orks. I was the best in my platoon" he stated.

"Creel, this isn't Armageddon, you can remove your Mask" Armand told him.

"Sir, with all due respect, I'd like to leave it on. When you have served so long on a planet with toxic air, you get accustomed to your mask. It's as if it is a part of you" Creel protested.

"Very well Creel, I understand."

Armand walked towards the last Guardsman. It was a female already in full uniform and armor. Armand thought this must have been the person the officer told him about.

"Sir, Corporal Gloria Florence, 23rd Elysian Drop Troops, sir" she said to him.

"Elysian Drop Troops? You might be the most elite person in this room. What is your specialty then my dear?" Armand asked her.

"Sir, I am skilled in all forms of combat and with all types of Imperial weaponry. I can drive most imperial vehicles and, of course, I am skilled with airborne assault, sir" she stated.

"Well, that's a mouth full. I've been told to keep an eye on you. I hear you're quite a handful for a little girl" Armand said jokingly.

Armand turned and looked down the line of Guardsmen standing in the room. He counted them in his head.

"Seven… Why are there only seven of you? There should be eight. What happened to the eighth Guardsman?" Armand asked with frustration.

The room fell to deathly, uncomfortable silence. The faces on Armand's men were obvious displays of fear and discomfort.

"Well. Does anybody know what's going on?" He asked, more frustrated this time.

"I do sir" Bennett answered.

He lifted his arm and pointed to a smaller room in the corner. Armand shook his head and slowly turned around and started walking towards it. As he did, he heard a slight banging coming from it every few seconds. As he got closer, the banging got louder. Armand felt shivers move down his spine. It wasn't fear. Not really. He was unnerved.

He got to the door and opened it. Inside the dark room, was a man facing a wall, constantly stabbing a combat knife into it. Armand realized that this was the source of the noise. It took the man a while to react to Armand's presence, but after another stab, he stopped, leaving the knife in the wall.

"Sergeant Armand I presume" he said with a deep, raspy voice that sent yet more shivers down Armand's spine.

"Yes, but who are you soldier?" Armand asked unnerved.

"My name is Cutter. Private Cutter. And that's all you and anybody else, needs to know" he said in a slow chilling tone.

He stood up, taking the knife out of the wall and placing it in is belt. He slowly walked over to Armand and handed him an envelope.

Armand opened it and pulled out the letter inside. It was an Imperial pardon letter from Colonel Schaeffer. This really made Armand unnerved. He knew that this meant that Cutter was a convict, straight out of a penal legion. The letter read that Cutter had survived many dangerous missions during his time as part of the 13th Penal Legion, and has earned a place among the ranks of the Imperial Guard, and that Schaeffer thought he was skilled enough to be assigned to Armand's team in The Hellrazors.

Armand looked up at Cutter. He was in the light now and Armand could see him clearer. He had massive knife scars all over his face. And not only that, Armand could see that his arms had roman numerals cut into them.

"Well…What's your specialty, Cutter?" Armand asked him in a nervous tone.

"Knives… You can give me a gun, but I'll probably be gutting the enemy with a knife by the time I get close enough. And never try to take my knives off me; I'm very attached to them" he said, in a chilling and more menacing tone.

Armand just turned slowly, while Cutter was making his way into the line with everybody else. Just then Augustus walked in the door, surprised that Armand was already here.

"And this, everybody is Private 1st Class Boni Augustus. Now that we have all met, it's time to suit up and report to briefing. I'm sure we can all introduce ourselves to Augustus on the way" Armand said his men.


	4. Chapter 4: The Four Horsemen

**Please note: This chapter is not finished, it is still a work in progress. I have been busy the last few days and have not been able to work on my story. This is what I have of this chapter that is done. Do not worry, I will finish it/make changes when I can. **

* * *

Chapter 4: The Four Horsemen

It didn't take long for Armand's squad to get ready. They soon followed Armand of the barracks and towards the regimental command center. It was a huge and heavily defended building. It had sniper nests, guard towers, cat walks that went along the entire length of the building, gun emplacements, landing pads and it had guards on duty 24/7. It also sported a huge radio tower and radar dish, used to co-ordinate forces from great distances. The 10 guardsmen entered the building where they were greeted by one of on duty Guards.

"Sergeant Armand, General Rico has requested you and your squads immediate presence in Briefing Room A" the guard told Armand.

"Lead the way" Armand replied.

The guard lead them down a long hall way with many rooms all marked with letters. Eventually they reached Room A at the opposite end of the hall.

"This is it. I'll just open the door and let you in, he's already in there" The guard told them as he opened the door.

Armand walked in first, followed by his squad. In the center of the room was a briefing table with hologram projection with General Rico and another officer sitting around the table.

"Ahh Armand, we have been expecting you. Please take a seat around the table and we can begin" Rico said as Armand and his team walked in.

They each found themselves a seat and sat down around the table.

"Armand, I'd like to introduce you to Captain Ardell of the Emperor's Imperial Navy. You will be traveling on his ship for this" He said to Armand.

"Colour-Sergeant Armand, I've heard allot about you. Allot more than I should, I assume" Ardell said jokingly to Armand while reaching out his hand to shake Armand's.

Armand didn't shake his hand, he simply shook his head and the captain put his arm down. After all, Armand did have a problem with Authority.

"I've heard allot about you too. You're the one with all the brothers, aren't you?" He replied to Ardell.

"Yes Sergeant, there are 8 of us, octuplets. All in the Imperial Navy" He said awkwardly.

"Well that's enough pleasantries for now I think; now we need to talk about the battle plans gentlemen" Rico said hastily.

Rico signaled a guard on the door to turn off the lights and leave, and as he did a hologram of a planet was projected out of the table in front of everyone sitting at the table.

"This gentlemen, is planet Londinium on the outerim. It is a fortress world of great importance to the imperium. It guards a Webway opening and we acquired it after a war will the Eldar decades ago. Recently a group of Chaos Cultists seized control of the planets capital and are trying to open up a Warp Gate that would let thousands of Chaos forces spill out and take control of the planet. We can't let this happen. The planet is too valuable to let fall into Chaos hands, it would mean Exterminatus".

Armand's stomach tightened up and his heart sank inside his chest. It was as if something had crawled inside him and died. That word always made Armand sick. He had seen them first hand before and he didn't want to see one again.

"That's not going to happen, Sir!" He interrupted.

"I know it's not, that's why we are all here, to prevent it from happening. Now if you don't mind Armand, you are still a Sergeant and I am a general, and you do not talk out of turn when an superior officer is talking, do I make myself clear?" Rico barked at him from the other side of the table.

"Yes sir" Armand replied in an annoyed tone.

"Now, back to the mission briefing, there will be 3 other squads on this mission. Their handles will be; War, Famine and Pestilence, which makes you Death".

"Death… I like that name. Ha-ha" Cutter's voice fluttered across the room.

This made everyone in the room unnerved, even Rico who was always focused and seemed to never show fear or weakness at something.

"Yes…" Rico continued. "You and your Squad Armand will drop in on the main Cultist Camp, where they seem to be running all of their operations out of. But not before War and Pestilence distract the enemy with a front and rear attack"

"Where will we come in then sir?" Florence asked.

"You'll be dropping in from the thick of it, I'm sure you've had plenty of experience in this Corporeal. After all, you were with the Elysian Drop Troops" Rico answered with pride in his voice. "After you drop in, make your way into the main building and do whatever possible to find out where the chaos gate is. You will then meet with Famine at a disclosed location to help escort a psyker to the location of the chaos gate. When you get there, destroy all that you find there before allowing the psyker to destroy the gate. Then wait for further instructions. Do not do anything without my say so. Do I make myself clear?"

"Sir, yes sir!" The entire room exclaimed.

"Outstanding, I expect you all to be at the Space Port in 15:00 hours, dismissed" Rico ordered.


End file.
